1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus for outputting start-up sound, operation sound and the like or displaying a start-up picture image.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, start-up of an image pickup apparatus may take a long time. In order to remedy such trouble, a start-up picture image may be displayed on a display or start-up sound may be outputted.
However, there are situations in which it is not desired to output sound or situations in which it is not desired to display a start-up picture image in starting up and operating an image pickup apparatus. Such situations include operation in a conference or a theater. In such case, conventionally, it is often possible to set the image pickup apparatus so as to mute the sound or not to display a start-up picture image by starting up the image pickup apparatus once and changing settings. However, in this case, it is inevitable that the start-up picture image is displayed or start-up sound and operation sound are outputted once in order to turn off the start-up picture image and mute start-up sound and operation sound. Therefore, in starting up and operating the image pickup apparatus, if it is known that an operator will be in a situation in which it is not desired to output sound or it is not allowed to display the start-up picture image, it may be troublesome to start up the image pickup apparatus and change settings once in advance before such a situation occurs.